


A Mexican Standoff

by WritinRedhead



Series: Vasquez y Faraday One-Shots [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Some Goody/Billy because they're adorable, Too lazy to write smut, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Vasquez and Faraday have a sparring match that gets a little out of control...Credit for the idea goes torockicheauxfor this glorioustumblr post





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Mexican standoff** (ˈmɛksɪkən ˈstændˌɒf)  
>  -noun  
>  _informal_  
>  A confrontation between two or more parties in which no participant can proceed or retreat without being exposed to danger. As a result, all participants need to maintain the strategic tension, which remains unresolved until some outside event makes it possible to resolve it.  
> \- [ Wikipedia](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_standoff)
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but Antoine Fuqua, Nic Pizzolatto and Richard Wenk.
> 
> I totally love these dorks and just fell in love with this idea.  
> Hope you'll enjoy~

"You call that a punch?" Faraday pushed himself off the porch column he'd been leaning against and walked towards where Vasquez was training hand-to-hand combat in the late afternoon sun, a converted scarecrow serving as his opponent. "If you're lucky, the guy might have to scratch himself after that tickle."

 

Without a word acknowledging he had heard the insolent remark, Vasquez turned around, briefly fixed his dark eyes on Faraday, then used the rest of the momentum to throw his fist against the scarecrow. It went straight through the head with a loud crack.

 

Not far away, the noise had Billy looking up from his place on the porch, he stilled for a moment in polishing the silver blades that lay in his lap, apparently curious in Faraday's reaction.

 

"You were saying?" Vasquez said, his chin risen and looking back at the other man.

 

Faraday just scoffed. "You need a real partner," he said. "Someone who can deal a few blows, not just this damn thing. It doesn't even hit back."

 

He rolled up the sleeves of his dust and sweat stained shirt, then squared himself in front of Vasquez and gave him a challenging nod.

 

Vasquez pulled back his hand and nonchalantly blew off a few bits of hay. He smirked at Faraday. "Great idea, _guero_. Know where I can find one?"

 

Faraday rolled his eyes and waved him closer, though not without refraining from a rude hand gesture. Vasquez ignored it.

 

 _"¿Estas seguro?_ You sure?" He repeated, an amused spark in his eyes when Faraday glared at the Spanish. "Don't wanna hurt you, _muchacho_ , we can't afford to be down a man tomorrow."

 

"Goddamn, you're a smug bastard…" Faraday huffed. "C'mon, let's do this properly!" He called and bounced to the left and right, moving his arms and fists like boxers did before a fight. To Vasquez he looked like an excited, overgrown puppy waiting for a play.

 

Chuckling slightly, Vasquez shook his head, then shrugged. "If you're that desperate to get your ass kicke- _ughff_..."

 

Before he had even finished his sentence, Faraday's fist shot forward and connected with the outlaw's stomach. His body involuntarily bent forward and Vasquez coughed. Shit, he should have seen that coming.

 

"I'd worry more about your own ass," Faraday mocked. "It's all about a good distraction, remember?" He laughed and bounced back to his original position.

 

Vasquez straightened his back again and grinned in return, baring his teeth. "Now you've done it, _guerito_ ," he growled.

 

The sharp white glinting through his stubble would have looked intimidating to anyone - anyone but Faraday. Vasquez lunged forward, missing by a mere inch as Faraday swiftly sidestepped him in a single, fluent motion.

 

The smirk on the gambler's face spread. "Well, ain't that lookin' better? Nearly had me thinking you didn't have it in ya." Faraday hooked a finger in his red, dirty bandana and tugged at it until parts of his upper chest were visible. The skin was glistening in the light. "Look at that, almost made me break a sweat."

 

But this time Vasquez didn't fall for it. He forced his gaze away from the exposed neck and instead ducked quickly. Faraday's fist swished through the empty air above his head. The short moment it took for Faraday to overcome his surprise was enough to land a well-placed blow to his side.

 

Faraday sucked in a sharp breath, and Vasquez raised his chin, _"¿Y ahora qué, pequeño fanfarrón?_ That better?"

 

But the Irish gambler just laughed it off and readied himself for another attack. "You wish!" He called. "What are ya waiting for, Vasquez? Come at me!"

 

"Con placer, _guapo_." He gave Faraday a suggestive smirk, then aimed for his right shoulder.

 

"Shit," Faraday dodged and shook his head, "I just never know whether ya insult me or not!"

 

Vasquez couldn't deny he did get a small kick out of this. It was his own, private payback for every damn time Faraday got on his nerves. Plus, slightly pissed Faraday, was definitely hot Faraday.

 

" _¡Qué mala suerte, guero!_ " He laughed, purposely still speaking in his native tongue. "Why don't you start learning, then? I'll teach ya a thing or two."

 

He blocked one of Faraday's blows with his left elbow and shot his other arm forward.

 

"Offering private lessons, now?" Faraday asked tauntingly, quickly evading the hook aimed at his face as they continued to dance around each other.

 

"Depends on who's asking." Vasquez managed to get another hit in.

 

Faraday grit his teeth but didn't show any other reaction. "You think I'd ask something from you, my Mexican friend?"

 

"Oh, I could have you begging," Vasquez told him seriously, tough with a hint of mock noticeable.

 

Faraday just snorted and raised his hands, preparing for the next attack.

 

Up on the porch, Red Harvest appeared next to Billy. He looked down at the two outlaws exchanging and blocking blows, throwing insults and mocking endearments to and fro.

 

He watched for a minute, then turned to Billy. "These people are weird," he stated. "I don't understand them. Do they like each other, or do they hate each other?"

 

Billy just shortly raised his head to glance at the two sparring figures and over to Red Harvest. "I don't think they know, either."  Then he went back to steadily running the rag over his knives.

 

After a few more minutes, it became obvious both men were pretty much equal in strength and skill, and neither of them was going to win any time soon.

 

Vasquez decided, enough was enough. He ducked low and, making use of his broad shoulder, and pushed against Faraday's chest, effectively tackling him to the ground.

 

They rolled on the ground, and ended up all tangled limbs and grabbing at each other's clothes, whirling up the dust, until suddenly, Faraday managed to grab hold of his wrists, and pinned him down, placing his knees one either side of Vasquez's torso to keep him from moving. He hovered directly above Vasquez, their faces close enough for him to notice a few sweat drops running downwards along the side of his face.

 

Faraday's voice was breathy and ragged, but he laughed triumphantly. "What now, _amigo_?"

 

His body was pressing down on Vasquez's, hot and heavy, and all of a sudden Vasquez knew exactly what he was going to do. He strained his abdominals and pushed off the dust, flipping them, so their positions were reversed, and sat straddling Faraday's hips, now his hands being those to pin Faraday to the ground.

 

He leaned down, looking deep into Faraday's green eyes, and grinned. "This. _Guero_."

 

And Vasquez pressed his mouth on Faraday's. Hard and fast. He licked over the gambler's lips, and despite his surprise over _what the hell just happened_ , out of instinct, Faraday responded to the kiss. He returned the pressure against his lips and moved them following the rhythm Vasquez set. When he started slightly opening his mouth Vasquez let go of Faraday's wrists and moved them to Faraday's chin, holding his face steady. Their tongues met and fought a quick war of dominance that Vasquez won, to his great delight.

 

Only when Vasquez scraped his teeth along Faraday's bottom lip and gave it a light tug, Faraday seemed to realise what he was doing. The reaction was immediate. Vasquez nearly regretted letting go of his hands, as Faraday started flailing around and pushed at Vasquez's chest, his voice closer to a squeal than scream.

 

"GROSS, GET OFF ME, WHAT, DO YOU LIKE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

 

" _Sí_ , took you look enough to notice," Vasquez laughed, "but you liked that just now, didn't you?" He teased.

 

"So what if I did?!" Faraday shot back. "I am free to goddamn like whatever the hell I want! And if I'd want you to do that again -like right now-  _you goddamn will!_ "

 

Vasquez chuckled and lowered his face again, "You really need to learn how to shut your mouth, _cariño_..."

 

Then he kissed him again, longer and a bit messier than before. After they separated, Vasquez leaned down to the side of Faraday's head. " _Hermoso… Se mío esta noche_ ," he rumbled into his ear.

 

"I have no idea whatever the fuck you're sayin'," Faraday panted, "but you better plan to continue this!"

 

" _Sí, sí... guero._ " Vasquez grinned, and Faraday gave him a thump to the shoulder, it still hurt, but Vasquez could have sworn it was lighter this time.

 

"But only after I teach ya how to throw a punch," Faraday said, laughing, then finally managed to push Vasquez off his chest, resulting in them starting to roll around again, carrying on with their match.

 

" _Mon dieu..._ "

 

Red Harvest and Billy were still staring, their mouths open, when Goodnight stepped out onto the porch and casually draped himself over Billy's back, arms crossed over Billy's chest, and looked over his shoulder, taking in the scene before them with interest.

 

"I am gone for half an hour, and see what happens..." He cocked his head at the two men, still grappling on the ground, but now alternating between kissing and continuing to wrestle with each other, mixing in a hit or kick every now and then.

 

"Are they killing each other or making out? I always knew one of them would happen, but was never quite sure which."

 

"Probably both," Billy deadpanned, having caught himself, and set aside his now shining knives.

 

"Ah, well, young love." Goodnight let out a deep sigh. "One of humanity's brighter sides. Isn't it beautiful?"

 

"Yes... beautiful..." Billy agreed. Then he slowly turned around and wrapped his arm around Goodnight's neck, gently coaxing him down, and then placed a soft, lingering kiss on his mouth. He pulled back again and murmured against Goody's lips, "But the old one's got more class."

 

Red Harvest just shook his head at all four of them.

 

* * *

 »«»«

* * *

 

"Oi, Vasquez..." Faraday started, lying on his back and staring into the dark inn room.

 

" _¿Sí?_ " Came back from the other side of the bed.

 

"Who of us won, now anyway?"

 

Vasquez stretched and folded his arms behind his head. "I'd say, it's a standoff."

 

"No way," Faraday propped himself up on his left elbow, bare chest facing Vasquez, "you just don't wanna admit that ya lost!"

 

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Vasquez's head shot up. He turned and looked at Faraday in mock disbelief. "As if! Want a rematch, _guero_?"

 

Faraday quickly rolled on top of him, and before Vasquez could do as much as blink, he had his wrists pinned to the headboard in a tight grip.

 

"You don' stand a damn chance."

 

" _¡En tus sueños!_ "

 

Vasquez laughed, then he lifted his head to capture Faraday's lips once more.

 

* * *

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked some friends to check these, but if anyone actually speaks Spanish, feel free to correct me :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
> Están seguros? - You sure? 
> 
> Muchacho - Fellow /Boy 
> 
> Guerito - Blond person/Blondie (diminutive form of guero) (Though Vasquez probably makes it sound like an insult to mess with Faraday)
> 
> Y ahora qué, pequeño fanfarrón? - What now, little braggart/loudmouth? 
> 
> Con placer, guapo. - With pleasure, handsome. 
> 
> Qué mala suerte! - Tough luck!
> 
> Hermoso - Beautiful
> 
> Se mío esta noche. - Be mine tonight.
> 
> Cariño - Darling/Dear 
> 
> Mon dieu - My god (French)
> 
> Qué?! - What?! 
> 
> En tus sueños! - In your dreams! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always welcome ^^  
> ~Writin'Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
